Beautiful or Dangerous Energy?
by LaSauterelle
Summary: You all know the story of Lena Duchannes and Ethan Wate. But few of you know there was someone else involved. An other Caster, never named... Without him, everything would have been different. Lena would have been caught at Halloween by her mother, Macon wouldn't have changend place with Ethan, Lena would have gone the darkest possible, Ethan would never had to sacrifice himself...


_**Okay, I'm trying me to some beautiful Creatures fanfiction too. Just to prevent you, English isn't my natal language, so I fear there would still be some faults I just can't see.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this first chapter, and give me reviews!**_

_**Becareful: Lena and Ethan will appear, just like almost all the others, but they aren´t the main charactes, so no real EthanxLena here...**_

* * *

_You all know the story of Lena Duchannes and Ethan Wate..._

_But few of you know there was someone else involved..._

_An other Caster, never named..._

_Without him, everything would have been different._

_This is the story of Noah Noarch-Kent._

* * *

_**9 - 02**_**-Beautifull Creatures' year**

Trust me, there is nothing you appreciate more than being weaken up by a barking dog at 7.30 o'clock in the morning.

And especially if it's a metal pink one you're cousin Ridley gave you last Christmas while hanging around your next as if you were her boyfriend. Honestly, that day I really kind of was, or at least I had to act like it. That was before she turned, and she was still living with her Grandma and 'sister' cousin the Naturel, daughter of Sarafine darkest living caster today. The girl who wasn't allowed to know who I really was, and that was not Ridleys cute 'boyfriend'! Everything for a happy family Christmas meeting with both the Duchannes and Kent families isn't it? Great...

I breathed deeply in and opened my eyes. First day of school in a new town... even better.

The dog started to bark harder and I turned my head to give it the look. I really hated that thing. With guy wants a pink stupid little dog in his room? I don't know any. I really tried to replace it by other alarm clocks but it didn't work. This one finished to eat them all!

I raised my hand to catch it, but it jumped backwards, falling of my night table. One second it was quiet, whining. Than it started al over again.

Come on! Just shut up!

This time a managed to catch it, but it gave me an electric shock. I let it fall on the ground and it started again, harder and harder.

Guess no other way than standing up to let it close it's mouth.

I pulled away my cover and jumped on my feet. Immediately the dog lay down and fell a sleep.

I looked at the only wall without door or windows. The day we arrived here, I had cast some colour on it, blue and orange and green, now it had turned a rotting brown. I really like this house!

"Good morning house." I forced myself to smile.

"Ready for your first day at school my little Noah?" was written on the wall. Yeah, a house calling a fifteen year old guy little, genius.

I resisted the urge of snapping my fingers to dress on, and gently asked: "You all loved house, could you please dress me on?" Guess House heard the sarcasm in my voice, because the wall turned into a mirror and I saw myself beautifully in one of my mother's dresses.

I breathed again deeply in, and went to the kitchen. The first three days we arrived here, I still was used to call Kitchen, but now I had learned better, just as my parents had.

When I arrived, my dad was already sitting on his chair, ready the Summerville Newspaper. "Morning son!" He didn't look up. I took a glass, filled it up with milk, putting some cocoa in it and gave it to him. I still didn't took away his eyes from the paper, but just closed his fingers around the glass and my chocolate began almost to boil.

"Thanks, dad." He didn't even answer. What could the hell be so interesting in the Summerviller? I sat down, drunk a bit and than took put some cornflakes in a bowl.

I had almost finished eating when my mum came down, calling Kitchen. What?! Some old fish appeared on a board and sighed. "Just wanted to try again."

No House really didn't like us much, perhaps she doesn't like strangers?

That's when my mother noticed my clothes. She started to laugh hysterically like she always did.

"You're cute like that Noah! Didn't know I have a daughter now!"

I muttered something as "Idiot stupid house" and she snapped her fingers.

I worked for about five seconds, my clothes changed I normal male cool ones, before turning in a dress again. I think I could believe me lucky that House didn't let them disappear.

"See mum?"

She giggled and proposed to bring me to school. Normally I should have walked but I didn't really have any choice now if I didn't want to arrive there like this, and I couldn't change clothes in the middle of the street.

And so, my mum dove me to school, still giggling. And in the car I could finally cast myself in something cool: leader jacket, blue loose jeans and black nikes. I'm used to move a lot, and kind of know how to make people like me right for first day of school. And being caster can help a bit of course...

But I hadn't taken care of meeting an other new one...

The mortal one...


End file.
